1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door structure comprising a slidably openable and closable slide door panel and a swingably openable and closable swing door panel.
2. Related Background Art
As an example of conventional vehicle door structures, one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-46271 has been known. The vehicle door structure described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-46271 comprises a slide door panel for opening and closing a front region of a rear door opening and a swing door panel for opening and closing a rear region of the rear door opening in cooperation with the slide door panel. The slide door panel slides longitudinally of a vehicle body through a slide mechanism. The slide mechanism has a slide rail provided with a vehicle body and rollers provided with the slide door panel and adapted to be guided by the slide rail. When overlaid on the slide door panel, the swing door panel rotates with respect to the vehicle body through a hinge mechanism. The vehicle door structure also comprises a swing door opening/closing restricting mechanism for interlocking (locking) the swing door panel and the vehicle body with each other when the swing door panel is fully closed.
In the vehicle door structure of the prior art mentioned above, even when the swing door panel and the vehicle are not completely locked with each other, the rollers provided with the slide door panel can be introduced to the slide rail, which enables an operation for closing the slide door panel. If the slide door panel is closed in the state where the swing door panel and the vehicle body are incompletely locked, abnormal noises may occur during when the vehicle is running.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle door structure which can prevent the slide door panel from closing in the state where the swing door panel and the vehicle body are locked incompletely with each other.